cell_to_singularity_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Help for Beginners
The beginning of it all (currently being updated for 4.04) So you just started and are wondering, "I'm already loving this game but I want to know a more efficient way to make entropy (your first currency)," well I've got you covered pal, it's pretty simple really. Say you've been upgrading your amino acids a lot and it starts taking longer and longer to upgrade it. Well after it costs more than the single-purchase upgrades, purchase them instead of your amino acids. You'll be able to upgrade stuff faster if you upgrade the single-purchase upgrades. Tada, see, that wasn't so hard, right? The brain You've finally evolved enough where your apes and humans now have brains. At this point, you have to tap on the big brain, in the evolution tree near where you upgraded the brain, to gain a new currency called, Idea. after you've earned enough and upgraded the research that gives you automatic Ideas, now you automate both, Entropy and Idea. Simulation Crash you play the game for a while and reach an upgrade called, "singularity." Once you upgrade it, all of a sudden your simulation crashes and you have to restart from the beginning again. Don't fear, it's nothing dangerous. It's the start of a new journey where you'll start building up prestige currency known as, Metabits, Metabits are used to upgrade your Reality Engine and boost your Production Multiplier, which helps you make Entropy and Idea at a much quicker rate, which in turn helps your Metabits build up even quicker (circle of life, am I right?). You're probably wondering, "does Singularity reset you again if you reach it," the answer to that is no and another question you probably have is, "how do I prestige/reboot?" well you just have to click the bar that is under your currency and bam, there's a huge reboot button and a stats page that you can access if you click the little bars graph icon at the top left. Mesozoic Valley (or dino simulation) Where’s the dinosaur simulation? ''' You can find the simulation by going to your evolution tree and going towards the right of the tetrapods, you'll see the almighty rock that must be opened, after you've unlocked it you can access it through that area in the evolution tree or a much quicker way is clicking the green, dino skull button at the top right. '''Why aren‘t my dinosaurs making money by themselves? The dinosaurs don't automate till you collect trait cards for that specific dinosaur, you can learn more about that in Mesozoic Valley Page. How to upgrade my fossils-per-tap? ''(as of update 4.04)'' fossils-per-tap can be upgraded by certain rare trait cards, more info on trait cards can be found in the dinosaur section. Does rebooting your main simulation reset the Mesozoic Valley? Rebooting your main simulation has no affect on the Mesozoic Valley; they are completely separate and individual simulations. Where's my crocodiles and/or birds? There are various reasons that should explain why you can’t see them. First - You probably didn't do another asteroid extinction after you unlocked them. Even though the game says you've unlocked them, it takes another asteroid for them to appear usually. Second '- You might have not looked to the right side of the tetrapods in the evolution tree and clicked the dinosaur upgrade next to the dinosaur skull, this will reveal the two upgrades. '''Third '- a third reason could also be because you have to do another reboot in main simulation, but before you do this solution, make sure to try the first two. '''What’s the max level in Mesozoic Valley?(As of update 3.68) Level 32 is the max level (for now...).Category:Gameplay Mechanics